


You Could Be My Muse

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween 2016 CYOA [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Despite the pumpkin’s insides on his hand and the current mess on his kitchen table, he’s so incredibly glad that this is how they’ve decided to spend the holiday. He can’t think of another way that would be more appropriate, even if he’d wanted to."Or, the one where Kuroo and Kenma carve pumpkins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first option for my Kuroken Halloween 2016 choose your own adventure fic; pumpkin carving.  
> Note that this fic can be read as part of the "series" or totally standalone. It is up to you!! Happy reading!  
> The title comes from O.C.A.D by Muse

Tetsurou looks ridiculous in the most endearing way possible. He’d called up Kenma earlier that afternoon, asked if he’d had plans that night; Kenma thought that was a bit stupid - he didn’t know  _ who  _ he would have said plans with if not Kuroo - but he’d digress.

“We’re going to carve pumpkins!” Tetsurou told him. “But, can we go to your house? My brother is home and mom says--”

“Kuro, it’s fine,” Kenma had assured him. And so, he stands at his front door watching his best friend clumsily make his way down the street, a pumpkin in each arm. Kenma might help him if he didn’t look so endearingly hilarious, but he does, so Kenma stays stagnant.

“Good exercise,” Kenma teases. 

“Something like that. Anyway, they’re heavy, so.”

Kenma leads the way, opens the door for Kuroo. They always prefer to be at his house; Tetsurou’s siblings are loud, often want to join in on whatever they’re doing; since Kenma has none, and since his parents work during the day, he and Tetsurou are never bothered.

Kenma doubts the pumpkin carving is going to be successful, but maybe Tetsu will surprise him with some hidden pumpkin carving talents. Likely, he’s just as average as Kenma, but maybe. 

The pumpkins are big, and Kenma wonders for a fleeting moment how on  _ earth  _ Tetsurou got them to his house, but he doesn’t dwell for long.

“Tea?” he asks. It’s probably good to have something warm to drink. He’s got everything else prepared; newspapers covering the table, two pumpkin carving kits he’d picked up at the corner store, old clothes on. 

He leans into the counter in the kitchen, deciding that he should put his hair up for now - he doesn’t want to get pumpkin seeds in it, exactly, so he ties it half up and decides that’s good enough. He doesn’t do it often, but Tetsurou has vocalized that he likes when Kenma ties his hair up. The second year can indulge him.

Tetsurou’s face lights up when he sees Kenma emerge with two steaming cups of tea; the pumpkins sit on opposite sides of Kenma’s parents’ small dining table, presumably to give each of the two enough space. Bowls sit on the table, ready to be filled with pumpkin seeds. Kenma has never been one to get too into Halloween, but he thinks that perhaps, with Tetsurou here, it’ll be fun. His best friend always has this way of livening things up, so Kenma doubs this will be different. 

“Mine’s going to be bad, I’m calling it now,” Tesurou announces. 

He’ll  _ try,  _ because he always does, but Kenma has a feeling that he's right- he usually is.

“You can have the bigger one,” Kenma allows, shifting over to the other side of the table. It seems generous, but taking on a smaller pumpkin means he’ll take less time to actually do t. It works out somehow in his mind, and since Kuroo doesn’t protest, they decide to take it full speed ahead.

He doesn’t like cleaning them out; he complains about the coldness of the seeds (he’s like, perpetually cold, and this  _ isn’t helping _ ), and how slimy they are, but soon two bowls are teeming with orange pumpkin insides and seeds that Kenma doesn’t think he could ever keep count of. But, nonetheless, they continue to work at the pumpkins.

Kenma’s methodical - he sets up a stencil on his own pumpkin, traces, and  _ then  _ begins carving - all while Tetsurou has just started to carve his. He’s leaving it up to chance, it seems. At times, Kenma envies how carefree Tetsu seems to be, though his own anxiety is too great to let him be careless in any aspect, really. 

His is actually, as it seems, coming out quite well. He doesn’t have words on Tetsurou’s endeavor, but the third year is letting his tongue poke out from behind his teeth and his brow is furrowed, two signs of his attempts to stay focused on his project. It’s awfully endearing, Kenma thinks; he doesn’t even notice he’s looking that intently at Tetsu until his friend looks up to inquire about Kenma’s progress. The second year quickly averts his gaze to his kitchen tile, which is evidently very interesting.

Being around Tetsurou is natural, easy somehow; Kenma loves him so wholly and totally, because Tetsurou is… there, a permanent fixture in his life. He has been since they were children, and he’s  _ always  _ there cheering Kenma on, in every single aspect. What he’d do without Tetsu, Kenma didn’t know, and he hoped he’d never have to find out.

“Think I’m done,” he tells Tetsurou ten minutes later, surveying the finished product; it’s a scene of a cat in a window with a full moon - nothing too complicated, but definitely challenging enough for him. After all, Halloween’s meant to be fun, so he shouldn’t exert himself for something as simple as carving pumpkins.

Tetsurou works diligently, finishing up his own just a few moments later. Kenma steps around the table to see his friend’s work, and Tetsu mirrors the action.

Tetsu’s is  _ cute  _ and so him, Kenma thinks his heart might actually, seriously burst right there, in his own kitchen.

“It’s nice,” he says. It isn’t the best pumpkin he’s seen; his dad is somehow quite skilled at carving pumpkins, and he used to make pretty elaborate designs when Kenma was a child, but it’s definitely not… the worst he’s seen, either.

“This was a good idea,” Tetsurou agrees. “Though yours definitely came out better, didn’t it.”

Kenma just shrugs. Despite the pumpkin’s insides on his hand and the current mess on his kitchen table, he’s so incredibly glad that this is how they’ve decided to spend the holiday. He can’t think of another way that would be more appropriate, even if he’d wanted to.

“I’ll take these out to the front yard,” Kenma says. He staggers under the weight of both pumpkins, but sets them out by the door in any case; his parents will be glad to see he celebrated somehow when they come home, and it’s nice to have them out of his house.

“Tea?” he asks when he returns. Tetsurou has made himself comfortable in the living room, assuming his usual position - tucked up into the right corner of the sofa.

“Yeah, please,” he agrees.

So maybe Kenma was wrong earlier, about there being no better way to spend the holidays, because tea and a night in with his best friend… this is awfully appealing.

The knit blanket and warmth they share is even more appealing, and though he doesn’t voice this, Kenma doesn’t think he’s ever felt so content in his life.

He wonders if Tetsurou feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos always make my day <3 <3  
> Come say hey at kickthepjs.tumblr.com !!


End file.
